


Rock Bustin’ Makes Me Feel Good!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Anime, Battle, Crack, Fear, Fun, Gen, Ghostbusters References, Ghosts, Halloween, Harm to Children, Horror, Humor, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Music, Orphanage, Science Fiction, Short & Sweet, Spooky, Superheroes, Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Happy Halloween 2020! War-Rock suckers Hoshikawa Subaru into passing Halloween at a haunted orphanage. It doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Futaba Tsukasa | Patrick Sprigs & Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Rock Bustin’ Makes Me Feel Good!

Rock Bustin’ Makes Me Feel Good!

Author’s Note: Based on a dream. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Shooting Star Rockman series.

Summary:

War-Rock suckers Hoshikawa Subaru into passing Halloween at a haunted orphanage. It doesn’t go well.

* * *

“AAAAAAHHHHH! IWANTTOGOHOME! KAASAN, I’MGOINGTODIE!”

“Get a grip, Subaru! They’re coming back!”

War-Rock’s early warning was no comfort.

Who convinced him it was acceptable to spend Halloween at an abandoned orphanage? Who?

Oh wait! It was _War-Rock_!

Tsukasa hurled lighting. He didn’t surmount his amnesia, nor partner with the revived Gemini, for this. And by “this,” he meant looking after a crying Subaru.

Spectral entities or not, there was something to be said about Rockman Rock Buster-ing ghost children, but Subaru was too scared to think about that right now.

Besides, the little devils kept respawning. No sooner had an approaching apparition vanished into static than another appeared in its place.

“Listen, Subaru-kun! These guys are weak against our light-based attacks!”

“Yeah, I can see that, Tsukasa-kun! Even though I’m trying hard not to! But they just keep coming!”

“I know you’re shaking, but while we’ve been fighting them, I’ve been reading the terrain. They’re not real ghosts! They’re EM beings attached to the orphanage! If we launch wide attacks on both the inside and outside of the orphanage at the same time, that should sever their link to the place for good!”

“EHHHHHHH? We have to split up? That’s a terrible idea, Tsukasa-kun! No matter how you look at it, I’m the first one they’ll kill!”

Of course, Tsukasa had taken off inside, not giving Subaru the chance to argue or hop aboard his non-spiked shoulder in fear.

“TSU-TSUKASA-KUN? AHH, DARN IT! ROCK BUSTER! ROCK BUSTER! ROCK BUSTERRRR!”

“Subaru, open your eyes! Just follow the plan and you’ll be fine!” War-Rock barked.

“Subaru-kun, do it now!” He heard Tsukasa shout.

Remaining willfully blind, Subaru jumped, pointing War-Rock’s head where he thought the ground was. “Battle Card! Cloud Shot!”

Rockman’s Cloud Shot struck the moment Gemini Spark W’s Gemini Thunder struck, ridding the orphanage of its “ghost” problem.

When Subaru finally uncovered his eyes, Tsukasa was there with a relaxed smile on his face.

“You weren’t kidding when you told me you’re afraid of ghosts.”

“Kidding? Why would I lie? Don’t ever make me do something so crazy again! Either of you!”


End file.
